villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Loolveus/Pure Evil Proposal: Louie (Skins)
What is the work? ''Skins ''is a teen drama revolving around a group of college students which would give itself soft reboots after every two seasons. Louie comes from the final season of ''Skins ''which was a break from formula and a more cinematic look into the lives of the characters Effy Stonem, Cassie Ainsworth and James Cook. Louie appears in the final two episodes called ''Rise ''which focus on the character James Cook and follow the genre of thriller. Who is he? Louie is the main antagonist in the series finale of the E4 Drama series ''Skins. ''He is a sociopathic drug lord hell bent on controlling his girlfriend Charlie and keeping her in his grasp in any way he sees fit even if it comes to killing her. When her loyalty to him is threatened once his underling Jason has an affair with her Louie has his henchman Rob drown Jason in a swimming pool directly in front of her as a warning to her that should she cheat on him he would kill however she has the affair with. This is unfortunate for both Charlie and Louie's other underling; the protagonist of the series finale and deuteragonist of the series overall James Cook as the two had already had an affair. In response the two flee from Louie's grasp and seek hospitality in the home of the parent's of Cook's girlfriend Emma. Eventually Louie finds him and attempts to woo Charlie back towards him only to be rebuffed by her and pushed away, this event causes Louie to snap and leads to him committing multiple homicides over the night against those around him before eventually getting a hold of Emma and hanging her from a tree to lead Cook into confronting him. Louie attempts to kill Cook but due to his short temper and poor physical strength Cook quickly gains the upper hand and beats Louie to a pulp and leaves him lying weakened onto the ground. Louie watches on as Charlie and Cook flee the scene but is too weak to chase after them and lays in the snow trying to regain his strength before the arrival of the police. Freudian Excuse The closest thing to this he has is his claimed "love" for Charlie which can easily be proven false by the extremely possessive nature of his character. Secondly, while this isn't much of an excuse which gives him redeeming qualities Louie's physical weakness in comparisson to most of the people around him makes him unable to perform some of the actions he attempts to accomplish i.e killing the more sturdily built James Cook. Moral Agency Louie knows what he is doing and is in full control of his actions. Heinous Standards During his time on the show Louie does the following; Orders Rob to murder Jason by drowing him in a swimming pool directly in front of two other people, stalks Cook, Charlie and Emma long enough to find the house belonging to Emma's parents, kills both of Emma's parents, Emma herself and is implied to have killed Rob. Finally Louie also attempts to kill Cook and Charlie but fails. While Louie is a despicable man for sure he's not alone in that regard considering some of the other villains in the series, some of which are: Dr. John T. Foster a physcopathic and pervertted councelor and currently the only PE character in the series who in spite of having less resources than Louie deliberately sabotaged the medication of his patient Effy Stonem on top of trying to destroy all of her close relationships both romatic and friendly who was in an immensely fragile position at this time after attempting to take her own life, murdered her 17 year old boyfriend only because she loved him more than she did Foster and tried to murder Cook but failed out of his own arrogance all because he desired Effy's body and wished to emotionally break her in order to take her in for his own and have her as his own object. Josh Stock a mentally unstable young man who while also having less resources than Louie but having more than Foster decided to do the following. After having his relationship sabotaged by Tony Stonem drugged the latter's sister Effy and forced Tony to have sex with her in exchange for him calling an abulance out of revenge against Tony for framing Josh for taking nude photos of his sister Abigail and sending them to the girl who Josh and Tony were rivalling for the affections of; Michelle Richardson. James Cook. Sr the father of James Cook who abandoned his son at birth, taunted him about not caring for the latter before threatening to burn his face off with full intent to carry out the deed while previously using his son as a ploy for him to gain more success and fame in his home town and superficially charming him into helping him out before rebuffing him after having failed him. Final Verdict I'd say he has the potential to possibly be considered, however I remain somewhat skeptical considering how insuffciently he measures up against Foster. I just feel like Louie could have done more with the resources he had. Additonally some of his more heinous endeavours take place off-screen. Lemme know what you guys think. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals